


Dummy Hit

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: M/M, Rex joins the Loric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine should really stop getting into fights, especially when they’re allies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dummy Hit

Nine stared at the Mog for a moment. 

He was on guard duty when the Mog just showed up, both seeming equally stunned by the appearance of the other. The Mog looked like he’d been through a war zone and barely escaped by the skin of his teeth. A Mog cannon was in his hand, ready to be used at a moment’s notice. Nine was ready for him. He hadn’t gotten any action all night. Stupid Four and his, “You need some time to slow down. Finding out your boyfriend is a traitor can’t be good for your mental health. Especially after Maddie.”

Like Nine really cared about all that. Fighting was what he did best. So when faced with a Mog, he leaped into action, spinning his staff into the Mog’s stomach. The Mog was surprisingly ready for him, and dodged before firing his cannon. Nine was also ready for that- well more or less. The blast only grazed his side.

As much as Nine would’ve loved to prolong the fight for just a little bit longer, he knew Four would scold him before healing anymore injuries. Time to put an end to it. Nine had the Mog in a death grip all too easy; going up against an injured Mog really wasn’t all the fun. And he didn’t really care how the Mog had found them; he was toast. Though he would probably get some grief for that particular decision. Wimps.

“Don’t hurt my boyfriend!” Their friendly Mog, Adam, cried as he ran out of the house, waving his arms around wildly while charging. His Chimaera was flying right beside him, ready to spring into action at a moment’s call. Apparently Nine had stumbled across another unmarked ally. Go figures.

The Mog in Nine’s grip- Adam’s boyfriend, because he apparently swung that way, like Nine had room to talk- blushed and muttered, “We aren’t dating.”

Adam glared at him, panting now that he was within reach. They did not act like the friendly, touchy, romantic relationship is here that Adam claimed. Nine really didn’t have room to talk about that. Adam caught his breath fully and addressed his boyfriend in a rather brash manner, “Shut up. I’m trying to save your life. Again.” He turned back to Nine, completely composed like he hadn’t confessed that his boyfriend got into I’m-about-to-die situations more than once, “Now as your new ally who helped me release the Chimaera-“

“Don’t tell them that!” The Mog seemed horrified at that declaration. Nine knew exactly how he felt. This rule had been specifically imposed for him… by Four… after the whole punching Five-my-future-boyfriend and thoroughly pissing him off and breaking Nine’s fist incident. Adam really shouldn’t be bringing this up.

“You can’t kill him,” Adam finished. Another good Mog on the list of thou-shall-not-kill. Really, Johnny? How was this rule in anyway fair?

Nine stared at Adam for a long moment, before asking, “Can I still maim him?”

“I’ll inform Sam that you’ll be needing to make cookies,” Adam noted in response, before promptly turning on his heels to head back to the house and inform his new accomplice in crime.

Nine dropped the Mog like a sack of hot potatoes, “I’m not making cookies for some Mog!” 

He hated making cookies. He hated Sam for coming up with that particular idea, and Four for happily going along with it. Four was to blame for most of the rules put into place that Nine hated with a deep burning passion.

“Only for your boyfriends, got it!” Adam called back, not breaking stride. Nine turned red, wanting to tackle the offending Mog, but already knowing how that would play out. He’d only done that once and got thoroughly scolded by John for it. You’d think the claw marks Dust left would’ve been enough of a punishment. Apparently Four had thought otherwise.

“I don’t have any boyfriends. I’m currently very single.” And he’d only ever had one boyfriend. So he had no idea where the “s” was coming from.   
Adam turned with a smirk at that one, “I’m not.”

Nine hated the fact that he definitely turned red at Adam’s suggestive comment. He wasn’t hitting on the Mog. Come on! The boyfriend hadn’t even seemed worked up about the comment. The boyfriend had also denied dating Adam, and Adam had told him to shut up- so maybe there relationship didn’t exactly work in the usual way. Like Nine had any right to know what “normal relationship” meant or even was.

Adam was inside before Nine could think of a good way to protest without sounding like he was even interested in the pale skinned freak. The Mog was still on the ground, starring up with them with the faint look of distaste, “You guys are so messed up. How are you even a threat if all you seem to think about together is hook ups?”   
Nine stared at him, before pointing out, “You’re dating one of us. Besides we have adults for all that boring stuff… and until Adam brought his boyfriend in, Adam as well. You, Mogadorians, try to suck all the fun out of life. I have no idea how you managed to convince Adam you’d be good in bed. ”

He glared at Nine, tinged pink, “We are not doing that! He kissed me, not the other way around. I have nothing to do with the relationship he’s claiming we have. He was just stupid enough to fall for me after I misguidedly saved him on the train… or broke him out of jail. Both were big mistakes in my life!”

“And coming here was…?” Nine prodded, admittedly amused by the display.

The Mog turned bright red, opened his mouth and closed it again like he couldn’t decide how to respond to that. When he answered it didn’t have anything to do with that, “Well, I’ve heard you’d dated the traitor, or are you still together.”

That was forbidden territory. Only Four was allowed to talk about that, and even then Nine had to fight the urge not to deck him. And it wasn’t like this Mog had any room to talk, “Adam’s a Mog traitor.” 

Nine walked off, not even bothering welcome the Mog to the mad house that had become their home. Marina would do that well enough with two icicles. Why should he bother? Especially after such a comment. This whole scene was a fiasco. Somebody should really just put signs on their odd ball allies ahead of time. It would save so much trouble, and yelling.


End file.
